


Cold

by Jain



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Chromatic Source, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo takes his job seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [JE Anonymous Meme](http://wintersjuly.livejournal.com/62381.html).

Ueda was curled up on the sofa in the dressing room with what looked like every member of KAT-TUN's coats draped over him. At first, Ryo assumed that KAT-TUN was playing a juvenile prank, and he debated whether it would be equally childish to take advantage of the situation by taking pictures with his cellphone. Just then, however, Ueda broke into a series of harsh, racking coughs.

A hand emerged from the tangle of coats and fumbled for the bottle of water on the floor by the couch. Ryo made a sound of annoyance when Ueda's effort resulted in his almost knocking the bottle over.

He crossed the room and grabbed the bottle himself, uncapped it, and stuck it in Ueda's hand. Ueda muttered something that might have been a "thank you" and raised himself up on one elbow to drink. At least he managed to set the bottle of water back on the floor with no mishaps, despite the fact that he hadn't even bothered to open his eyes.

"I can still perform in the concert," Ueda said, his voice shaking slightly.

"Well, duh," Ryo said. "It's just a cold, Princess. Have a cup of tea before you go onstage and you'll be fine."

Ueda's eyes flew open at the sound of Ryo's voice, and he stared up at him for a long moment before letting them drift shut again. "I thought you were Koki. He's checked on me four times in the past hour."

"Ah," said Ryo, who knew all there was to know about overprotective bandmates.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Looking for Jin. And shouldn't you be resting your voice?"

Ueda made a face at him but shut up.

"That's better," Ryo said. He pressed the back of his hand to Ueda's forehead, and Ueda startled at the touch. "You've got a bit of a fever. I'll tell Koki to bring you some aspirin the next time he comes to baby you." He brushed the hair out of Ueda's face and tucked it behind his ear. Then he left the room quickly, before Ueda could do something stupid and unnecessary like thank him, when really all Ryo was doing was ensuring the success of the concert.


End file.
